


Fluorescent

by psydog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: "Say, do you know the reason why I summoned you, my knight?"





	Fluorescent

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my AFF

 

//

 

The sound of metal armor clanking against the sword at Jongin's belt were loud in that rather quiet corridor, coming with a quickened paces around The Palace. The moon is already up, bright and bold in the pitch dark sky. Almost every servant would have slept at this hour, except for guards with the night shifts and several Head Servant still going around The Palace to check here and there before they finally take a rest. Jongin just keep on walking and almost oblivious of his surrounding, because his mind been busy about a certain something ever since this morning, to the point that he almost could not focus doing his duty in the East Border. However, being one of the high-ranked knight in the kingdom that he is, he eventually capable to do his job properly, albeit his mind is still flying somewhere else, partially.

 

“Oh, Sir Jongin? I thought you were supposed to guard the East Border until tomorrow?” Mr. Jung, one of the Head Servant passed by him with a questioning look, because why would a knight like him, going around in The Palace without taking off all those armors and cape beforehand? It is a common courtesy, and Jongin truly understands something he's been told to since child. But for now, he had to shrug off that custom, eventhough he would most likely get frowned upon for some moments later.

 

Jongin only grinned awkwardly, “Y-yes, I received an order by His Highness to see him immediately, and he already sent Sir Taemin as my temporary replacement,” Jongin licked his lip, still feeling slightly uneasy despite of not making up any excuse at all. Mr. Jung looked as if he was judging the knight, as if trying to find a clue of where the lies present in Jongin's sentence.

 

Mr. Jung surely had to stare at Jongin for how the knight looked, from top to bottom, but since there is no way to criticize Jongin right now –furthermore because His Highness seemed to urgently needed him, Mr. Jung just let him go, bid him good night along with a small nod before leaving Jongin resuming his way to His Highness' bedroom. Jongin glanced back slightly at Mr. Jung, wondering to himself if anything seemed to picked his suspicion. Everyone in The Palace knows how personally close Kim Jongin the knight to the kingdom's second prince, Kyungsoo. How Jongin used to be his personal guardian before he got promoted to get higher responsibility and all. But as much as how people knows about they have seen, there are as much things left untold in purpose.

 

It is that the second prince and his knight are in romantic relationship.

 

All of those obviously must be kept a secret, as the couple agreed to each other, considering that it may stirs some controversy and all, despite of Prince Kyungsoo is not the one who will take the throne because his brother who's now a king, Minseok, already sat on it. Therefore the second prince wasn't that much under the spotlight like his older brother. But still, his position called to keep the proper image. Jongin personally never have any complains about it. His family been hereditary involved and serving the royal family for ages, thus mostly understand already about the general rules. Prince Kyungsoo, however, is slightly an exception.

 

Prince Kyungsoo always has his own pace, style, standard –you named it, in doing anything. He's clever, sneaky, and despite of his infamous resting bitch face, Jongin knows all too well how expressive the prince can be. At one first glance, any stranger would have thought that Prince Kyungsoo is just another version of Prince Minseok. But Jongin would beg to differ, because they are completely different. Both of them has their own unique charm and were never an exact copy of anyone around them.

 

Prince Kyungsoo, eventhough he's older than Jongin by one year, used to be more playful, bratty with a medium sprinkle of selfishness. He used to monopolized Jongin for himself, even when the prince knows that Jongin must follow the knight candidate's training's tight schedule back when they were teens. Jongin didn't mind it back then, he was all too pleased to serve his dearest prince in any way he can instead, but of course, this only brings constant nagging from the king and queen. So little by little, as both Kyungsoo and Jongin gets older and matured, they can sort their priorities better and manage to do their resposibility instead of running away from it. This also what's possibly makes them drifted slightly apart –at least in Jongin's opinion.

 

Jongin knows if there is one thing remains unchanged about Prince Kyungsoo, it is his possesiveness and his habit of wanting Jongin all for himself. The tendency fades –covered more because both of them separates often due to each of their own duties and it seemed that the formerly bratty little prince learned how to hold back already. Jongin aware it might still be there. That's one of the cute sides about Prince Kyungsoo only Jongin knows anyway.

 

But then he wondered; getting summoned all of sudden to The Palace in the middle of duty, and as if it was planned already, his replacement already sent precisely after he got an order to return. Jongin tried to remember what kind of mistake he might have done lately? Because it's almost so unlike Prince Kyungsoo, who's so far been doing a good job in maintaining his collected and unbothered image to do such an abrupt thing like this. Guarding borders is a very crucial duty, and here he is now; standing at the front of a large door, knuckle slowly knocking against the hard wood.

 

“Your Highness? It is me,” Jongin slowly get on his one knee, waiting for a response. It was silence for a few minutes, before Jongin heard a familiar voice from the inside.

 

“Come in,” the voice said rather monotonously. Jongin gulped, he must have made a mistake without realizing it. He definitely was.

 

The knight pushed the door slowly and found the room was rather dimmed. He stepped in and inhaled the scent of the room deeply, found himself a little hazy. It's been awhile since the last time he entered this room and have Kyungsoo's sweet scent lingers around him. Jongin looked around, trying to find that specific individual who summoned him, and then there he was.

 

Jongin didn't realized himself that held his breath upon seeing a breathtaking view; Kyungsoo stood slightly facing the huge window, wearing the silk robe he usually wears to bed, the pale light of the moon get in through the glass gently as if illuminating the prince. The shades from the window's borders falls on to him and makes everything even more beautiful, no matter how many times Jongin have seen this, he will never stop being amazed to what he is witnessing. Probably this is how an angel would look like, and Jongin would just be a mere mortal waiting for his salvation.

 

“Good evening, Your Highness, I am here after hearing from Lee Taemin that you summoned me to The Palace, Kim Jongin at your service,” Jongin kneeled once again, face down as he heard the prince stepped closer and chuckles lightly.

 

“Have you locked the door?”

 

Jongin blinked and perks up, about to stand up but Kyungsoo gestured him to stay and walk himself to the door instead, the sound of light click coming then, “Get up,” Kyungsoo muttered, Jongin obeyed.

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

It really has been awhile for Jongin to see Kyungsoo off of his royal suits, the knight only now realized how small the prince is, furthermore in that loose satin robe. Kyungsoo smiled lightly, his nails slowly raking Jongin's chest which still covered in solid metal, “What's with all these armors, my knight? Does my room looked like a battlefield to you?”

 

“F-forgive me, Your Highness. I was in hurry because I was told that you urgently needed me.”

 

There was a glint in Kyungsoo's eyes that Jongin missed, “Well then, take these off and come to me.”

 

Jongin nibble his lips and gulped, his mind is still running and convinced itself that he must have done something wrong. He still couldn't tell what it might be. All he knows, is that Prince Kyungsoo never treated him this distant and cold, it was always the other way around whenever they get a chance to get alone together. Jongin concluded, the prince must be upset.

 

//

 

Jongin immediately come to Kyungsoo once he finished taking off all his armors, leaving him with only a dress shirt and pants he once left in Kyungsoo's room during his last visit. After rearranging his messy hair slightly. He found Kyungsoo sat on the bed, legs crossed and eyes watching Jongin gets closer, “Sit here,” Kyungsoo patted the space beside him and Jongin complied as the bed sunk in slightly. “Do you know why I summoned you, my knight?”

 

The knight inhales deeply, eyes shut for a second, “Forgive me for I completely have no idea, Your Highness,” he replied lowly and ashamedly.

 

“Right here, right now, I am just Kyungsoo for you.”

 

“Forgive me, Your Hi – I mean, I'm sorry,” Jongin then felt a warm hand against his jaw, caressing it slowly, somehow triggered his heartbeat to get faster. He leans in to the touch.

 

“Not a single clue?”

 

Jongin shook his head pitifully, and he swore Kyungsoo just scoffed at him, “How unfortunate,” he heard Kyungsoo sighed, before a hand gently pushed him down so now he laid on the bed with Kyungsoo hovering over him, legs on his sides, doe eyes watched every inch of his movement. “Your little prince have to punish you then,” the prince smiled, and Jongin just let him do whatever the royal please, including tied his hand with a ribbon that Kyungsoo been holding since he sat here. The moment when the prince straddles his knight lover, slowly and teasingly pulling down the top of his robe only to expose a flawless, milky skin, a pair of pinkish nipples, Jongin thinks he was done for.

 

But then, Kyungsoo untying his robe, showing more and more skin Jongin thought he will be completely naked –he's wrong. Because the prince wears a pair of white stocking with frills, up to those luscious thigh he loved to worship whenever they were alone. Jongin just getting even more sure that he is indeed, completely done for.

 

//

 

A pair of warm lips capture his once again, desperately press, pull, nibble before tongue slides in to Jongin's mouth, sucking and tasting each other. Kyungsoo doing it while cupping Jongin's face and his naked ass grinds his crotch at the same time. The prince finally pulled away to take a breath and licking his swollen lips. Jongin still trying to guess what Kyungsoo had on his sleeve.

 

“You missed me,” Jongin let out. Kyungsoo only brush his thumb against Jongin's lips before leans in again, giving it a quick peck before he slowly unbuttoning Jongin's shirt, enjoying the toned muscles and scars he loves to admire. Making Jongin lightly twitch at the direct skin on skin sensation.

 

“Close, but still not the right answer, and won't save you from getting punishment, anyway,” he responds, moving back slightly as his hand finding Jongin's still clothed cock. “There you are, my good boy,” Kyungsoo smiled, squeezing it slowly, feeling it gets harden under his ministrations. Jongin under him can only groaned, hands tied above. Kyungsoo then get off from straddling Jongin, now positioning himself between the knight's legs. His skinny fingers fumbled with Jongin's belt, before pulling the pants down and hand is touching Jongin's naked cock.

 

The knight hissed when he felt the cold air hitting his skin, even more when Kyungsoo nuzzled his nose and let it touch his plush lips. Jongin gritted his teeth, “You are...” he jerked, “You are upset since I have been neglecting you because of all my duties.”

 

Kyungsoo tucked his hair behind his ear, eyes looked up a little to Jongin, “Another wrong answer,” he scoffed, before kissing the tip of Jongin's cock, feeling every inch of its skin and veins in his soft palm before dragging his lips to the length and teasingly fondling the balls. Jongin breathes heavily, trying to hold himself from panting. “Don't you dare cumming unless I tell you to. This is you punishment,” Kyungsoo threateningly says, and Jongin can only agreed over something he himself isn't really sure of. But all of those thoughts fades quickly as soon as Kyungsoo putting Jongin's cock into his mouth, the act sending the warm sensation through his brain, Jongin can't help but shudder. Kyungsoo sure is enjoying this, he enjoys torturing the knight.

 

The prince sucked lightly, tongue swept gently against the mushroom head and the slit, and then taking the length deeper into his mouth. Jongin watch Kyungsoo shut his eyes, head bobbing back and forth. It is a struggle for Jongin to not cum right then and there because Kyungsoo is just a huge tease. Jongin caught him smirked mischieviously and make intentional grunt so it will creates vibration inside his mouth and pushed him further. Even worse because Jongin also could not recall when was the last time he ever get this intimate with his prince lover.

 

The knight thinks he could get a little break when Kyungsoo finally let go of his cock, only to immediately spit out _shitshitshit_ when Kyungsoo put his cock inside his mouth again, now rubbing the tip against the roof of his mouth. He was thisfuckingclose until Kyungsoo let go of the cock again, kissing its tip, “My good boy is now nice and hard,” the prince poke his fingers on the glistening tip.

 

Kyungsoo climbed up on Jongin again, legs between the knight's stomach as he casually grinds his crotch over Jongin's, teasingly rubbing the erection against his plump ass. “Less blinking and watch me more,” he chuckled when he noticed Jongin looked at him in awe. Kyungsoo's body rolls on top of Jongin, his hands feeling up himself all over, pinching both of his nipples and creating more and more lewd noises from between those sinful lips, louder and louder for Jongin to hear and store the memory of in his brain. Kyungsoo grab a hold of Jongin's cock, eyes with long and fluttering eyelashes still not leaving the other's as he slides the length between his ass cheeks. Keeping the eye contact to his knight and licking his lips. All Jongin able to do right then is grinds back, trying to get some friction from the smooth skin. “We'll save the main course for later,” Kyungsoo climbed up to Jongin, kissed him briefly and rearranging Jongin's tied hands so that he can sit on Jongin's face, “I serve you something to eat,” he lowered his ass and grabbed both cheeks apart, now Jongin can see the puckered entrance closely, clearly, invite him for a taste.

 

Jongin does not remembered that he is in a romantic relationship with a vixen. It's not like he's complaining, but several previous time they had sex, Kyungsoo was never this eager, never this bold, never this dominant. The knight only remembered that his prince loved being spoiled and pampered, getting taken care of and receiving attention. But then again, he won't dislike this newly discovered side of his lover, he will embrace it whole-heartedly, for this is what makes Kyungsoo happy.

 

The knight heard Kyungsoo took a sharp breath and wiggle slightly out of reflex once Jongin get his lips tracing the inner bottom, dropping kisses, nips with a slight lick from his tongue. Kyungsoo grip tightly on the head bed and whimpered when he felt Jongin's nose nudge his perineum, even more when his tongue begin to trace the rim, make a circling motion on repeat, “Mmm, Jongin,” Kyungsoo decided to not holding back, he winces when he felt some thin facial hairs on Jongin's chin tickled his sensitive skin. The prince tried real hard to balance and keep his position so that he won't smothered Jongin's face with his ass.

 

Kyungsoo noticed his breath gets heavy, and his legs started to wobble when Jongin finally inserting his tongue into his hole alternate it with gentle suction. The knight eats him out so good as if he's really that delicious, enjoying Kyungsoo humping his face while listening to the prince's obscene moans, even adding the slurping noise, pushed him more into the frustration. “Jongin..stop...ahh, stop,” Kyungsoo begged and Jongin stopped right then and there. Now the prince back on to his lap, grabbed a jar of lube he put on the side, “Keep your eyes on me still, good boy,” the prince still has the audacity to smirked as he reached his behind and slowly inserting his fingers inside his own ass. Jongin thought Kyungsoo would have reached his limit, therefore he will no longer up for the teasing game anymore. But Jongin was so, so fucking wrong, because as soon as he finished that conclusion, Kyungsoo turns around and showing his back, get into all fours right in front of Jongin, before intentionally displaying the view of him fingering himself, showing his pinkish, puffy and abused hole that actually so eager to get impaled by a hard and hot cock. Jongin felt really dizzy, and if only his stupid hands aren't tied, he will take Kyungsoo by now without a care until the young prince screams, whimpers helplessly. Kyungsoo smacked his butt and showed Jongin his well-lubricated and stretched hole one more time before he turned back again and starts to bounce over Jongin's cock, the softened rim only nudged the hard cock without letting it in.

 

“How bad my good boy wanted to fuck my hole?” Kyungsoo speaks lowly near Jongin's ear, making the knight shuddered.

 

“I can't anymore, Kyungsoo,” Jongin grunts, it's already painful so bad and Kyungsoo chose to playing around still like this.

 

“I thought good boy supposedly have a good manners?” Kyungsoo rubs his bottom against the leaking cock. "Mmh? Can you feel how good this felt already without you penetrated me? Imagine once I let you take me completely, Jongin. You will have to say goodbye to you sanity," Kyungsoo moved back and forth and fuck he is indeed good with his hips, the obscene slick sound from the plenty of lubrication were so loud, so fucking loud.

 

“Please.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled as he let the tip entering his hole very slightly, not even close to be completely sheathed. “Tell me who are you belong to,” the prince ordered.

 

Jongin tried to managed his breath, “You, I belong to you,” then there was a satisfaction smirks on Kyungsoo face.

 

“Mmm, yes, you're mine,” he pushed his ass down, taking more of Jongin's cock, “Mine and mine only,” now the cock is completely inside of Kyungsoo. The prince took a few seconds to adjust to Jongin's cock size, stretching him so deliciously, so good and hard for him, “Always mine,” he finally moves, bouncing himself up and down, feeling Jongin agains his walls, the friction, the pounding, alternating the movement from slow to quick. Mercilessly clenching around the hot shaft, adding to the sensation of being filled to the fullest, before he felt Jongin thrusting up adjusting with Kyungsoo's rhythm out of frustration. Kyungsoo rides Jongin hard, graciously arched his body, feeling the bliss when the cock nudge his prostate, smirked over Jongin's hazy expression when the latter watch his cock slipping in and out of the tight hole. He repeated the moves again and again while jerking his own cock, ready to reach his climax until he spurts cum on Jongin's tanned torso, the knight followed after, filling Kyungsoo's hole with his seeds that oozes out when the prince's ass can no longer contain it. Kyungsoo keeps bucking his hips down, wanted to milked Jongin dry until the knight spent, “More, yes, give it to me, you really are a good boy,” Kyungsoo whimpered. Until there is no more left from Jongin and the prince take a break to inhaled deeply. It was all too mindblowing for both of them, Kyungsoo had to have his arms around Jongin before he finally come back to his senses.

 

As Kyungsoo slides the cock out, he weakly untying the knot around the knight's hands and cuddle beside him. He is in a complete mess and he can't even imagine how he looked right now, skin flushed, all sticky and sweaty. But then he felt a large and tanned hand putting the bangs that stick on his forehead aside and land a kiss. Few pecks are shared before both of them are too drained to do anything but drifting off to sleep.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo felt something heavy – an arm, draped around his body as he opened his eyes slowly. Soft breath gently caressing his neck, making him squirm, and then he remembered what happen and turn around, “Good morning, my prince,” Jongin hoarsely said, before leans in to kiss Kyungsoo's eyelid. Little did the knight knows that the prince was almost bursting out of joy, because Jongin stays with him in his bed. When did the last time they do things like this, Kyungsoo wondered. The prince return the kiss, pouting his lips against Jongin's nose. “How are you feeling? Are you sore? Let me help you clean up later,”

 

“Hmm, not really,” Kyungsoo yawned. Jongin smiled at him, his fingers playing with Kyungsoo's hair as the latter leans in comfortably to the touch.

 

“So,” Jongin started, “Are you going to tell me the reason why you summoned me, my prince?”

 

Kyungsoo glanced at the knight before pouting, grumble but somehow in Jongin's eyes –still looked so adorable, “I heard a rumor...”

 

“What kind of rumor?”

 

“That you...and Soojung, the girl who was still in training to become a guardian...has something going on...the servants has been talking about it and...” Kyungsoo inhaled, “Few days ago, I saw you two walking in the garden from the balcony...talking so intimately and laugh...and you...you gave her daisies...”

 

Jongin's eyes widened when he finally realized what Kyungsoo referred to, and then he chuckled, and laughed, Kyungsoo almost smacked him out of annoyance.

 

“Not funny! I was so upset because you know me, I don't share!” Kyungsoo whines. Jongin still grinned, shook his head.

 

“It was a complete misunderstanding,” Jongin firmly said. “I won't deny that Soojung and I are close, and that I have been spending a little more time with her than usual lately. There was a reason for that.”

 

“What reason?”

 

“Well,” Jongin licked his lips, “You know Lady Jinri? The daughter of one of our Royal Advisors?” Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Soojung is in love with her. The moment she told me about how Lady Jinri sweep her off her feet, I immediately remembered those days when I realized that I'm in love with you. The anxiety, the fear, but also how happy you made me feel. Makes me wanted to smile everyday until my cheeks hurt,” Jongin lightly chuckled when he noticed Kyungsoo's ear reddened, his thumb gently brushing against it. “So, because of that experience, I tried to cheer her up, I feel like Lady Jinri also have the same feelings for her, Soojung was just too oblivious.”

 

Kyungsoo then huffed after Jongin finishing his explanation, his fnger make a circling motion on Jongin's chest, “I've been jealous for nothing, then,” he fumed.

 

“Sorry that I've been neglecting you, my prince,” Jongin kissed the royal's knuckles apologetically.

 

“Maybe I should ask Minseok to use his authority and return you to be my personal guard.”

 

“And gives him headache from getting scolded by your parents and the royal advisors for abusing his position?” Kyungsoo groans.

 

“Worry not my love, even among the crowd, you will be the most fluorescent, the only one I have my eyes and my heart for.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled warmly at his knight before landing a long and sweet kiss on the other's plush lips.

 

//

 

//

 

“Does it hurt?” Kyungsoo grab Jongin's wrist, observing a light bruise because apparently he tied the knot too tight last night. Jongin only shrugged.

 

“Not even the slightest,” the prince scoffed.

 

“Oh, thought you wanted to cry or something,” Kyungsoo was about to turn away before he gets taken aback once Jongin catch his wrist.

 

“You probably wanted to figured out yourself?”

 

Kyungsoo blushed.

 

//

//

 

 

 


End file.
